


Spiral

by thekuroiookami



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Double Penetration, Drabble, Masturbation, Other, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Sex, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekuroiookami/pseuds/thekuroiookami
Summary: When Kyrie goes away on a trip, a lonely Nero finds himself tied up in a diversion that's more than he bargained for.





	Spiral

Nero bit his lip, contemplating the bathtub. He looked at the sachet in his hand. It was small, made of red velvet, unassuming.

He looked at the bathtub again. It was of a decent size, white and gleaming. Kyrie didn’t want much, but she did like her long soaks.

Nero shifted his weight, hesitating. It wasn’t as if the bag had come with instructions, and the shady woman he’d bought it from had only given him an over-wide smile. Did he just...sprinkle it like bath salts?

After standing around like a fool for a couple more minutes, he decided to fill the tub. If nothing else, he’d get a bath out of it. By the time he’d stripped and chucked his clothes into the laundry hamper, the water had reached the edge. It was just this side of too warm. After another moment of consideration, he added in some bubble bath foam. It smelled like Kyrie.

He set the sachet on the edge, next to the curving arc of the tap, and leaned back on the opposite edge with a sigh. With his knees bent, peeking out of the white foam, he just about fit into the tub. Nero dropped his head back, reaching between his legs to idly grip his length. He wondered if he’d have to get himself started for this to work.

He was picturing the soft weight of Kyrie’s breasts in his hands and the slide of her tongue on his when he knocked the velvet bag off the edge. Nero paused, petrified, his fingers still curled around the head of his penis. 

Nothing happened.

He huffed, half-relieved, half-disappointed. Of course it was all a scam-

The first tendril curled upwards and wound its way around the shining chrome of the tap. 

Nero watched it happen, almost hypnotized. It was a plant, but it wasn’t green like he’d been stupidly expecting. It was the deep purple of a waking midnight, like anything touched by demon blood might be. 

More vines spiralled out of the bubbly water, searching. Nero felt thin, leafy fingers wrap around his ankles. He tensed involuntarily and reached for Blue Rose from habit, only to realize he’d left her behind in the bedroom.

The vines kept coming. They snaked up his legs, teasing the sensitive skin behind his knees, winding themselves round and round his thighs with increasing pressure. Soapy water sloshed to the floor as Nero gripped the sides of the bathtub and tried to relax.

They were growing faster now. One side of the bathroom wall was blanketed in the ivy, unusual star-like flowers blossoming on it at intervals. The blooms let out a heady scent that thickened the air with longing. Nero shifted his hips, his cock starting to throb with need.

He didn’t have to wait long. The ivy wrapped itself eagerly, lovingly around his length, rippling out of the water. He choked on a gasp. The soap had made the creeping boughs slick, so fucking wet and-

Nero tried to buck his hips and found that he was immobilized. He cursed under his breath, to no avail.

The vine was already conquering the rest of him. It wove between his legs, downwards, seeking. Nero tried to move away, knowing what was next. The branches holding his thighs apart were large, too large-

It filled him suddenly, with no warning or hesitation. The tip of it slipped into his entrance with no resistance, racking his spine with a shiver. It wrung a groan out of him as he was abruptly invaded by a thick, sleek root. Any attempt to wriggle away only seemed to make the fullness more intense.

But it was far from done. It crawled out of the delicate foam and spilled over the sides of the tub, slow and steady like the hunger building in his core. As it grew, the whole forest of purple seemed to pulse, filling him to breaking and tugging at his aching cock. The vines swirled upwars, blanketing his chest, kissing his nipples with soft caresses. Nero shifted against their slick grip, panting. 

He wanted to fuck so badly he could taste the need on his tongue.

One branch wrapped around his throat, gently pressing in, tightening inexorably until his breath became ragged. Nero tried to gulp down some air. A mistake.

A vine filled his mouth, dark with avarice. Nero arched in his bindings, choking on the dense root. The ivy penetrated him from both ends, merciless yet tender. He didn’t know whether he was imagining it, but the tendrils seemed to drag along his erection, excruciatingly slow but perfectly tight. Sensation assaulted him from every quarter until his mind felt stretched to snapping.

He hadn’t thought it would be this good. Nero tried to swirl his tongue around the vine in his mouth, saliva trickling down the corner of his lips. The ivy tightened around his legs, spreading him wider. It tasted good, smelled good, felt so good, he could have died from wanting to come.

Nero tried to move. His hips bucked in desperate, shallow thrusts as he chased his climax. Heat built in a dizzying eddy as he got closer and closer. What if- Kyrie saw-

On the heels of that thought came his release. His cry muffled by the root, Nero shuddered as his body shattered in pleasure, his mind scattered in a haze of white.

There was a moment of stillness, with only his stifled breathing in the air. 

Then, with a rustle, the ivy unfurled and retreated into itself. A whine was pulled from Nero’s throat at the abrupt emptiness. The plant converged onto a point and disappeared as if it had never existed.

Nero slumped in the tub, wrung dry in every way possible and missing Kyrie more than ever. He looked down at himself and groaned.

Now he really needed a bath.


End file.
